As Your World Falls Down
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: Angelique Williams is Sarah Williams' granddaughter. It's been many many years since Sarah went to the Labyrinth to get her step brother back, and now Angel has said the right words. However, instead of wishing away a sibling, she wishes herself away. What happens to Angel when Jareth does as she asks? (Rating May Change!)
1. Prologue

**As Your World Falls Down**

_**Prologue**_

_ What have I done? How could I be so stupid?! _I sigh, putting my head in my hands. I had made the mistake my grandmother had made years ago. Except, instead of sending my baby brother off with the goblins, I had begged for _him_ to take _me _away. Stupid, right? I know.

Now, I am stuck with Jareth and the goblins with no way home. However, that is not the worst part of it. The worst part is...I'm not sure I want to go home. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me take you back to where this began. First, my name is Angelique. Angelique Williams, to be exact, though most call me Angel. This is the story of the choice's we make. This is the story of how I got tangled with Jareth, The Goblin King.


	2. Chapter 1

**__****Chapter 1**

I sighed softly. My grandmother, Sarah, was telling her crazy story again. It had been great when I was little, but now I was 19. I wasn't a child anymore. I leaned against the wall while everyone else gathered around my grandmother, even my parents. I rolled my eyes and pushed off the wall, turning to head upstairs.

"Angel, don't you want to hear the end of the story?" Grandmother asked me. I stopped and turned around, looking her in the eyes.

"No" I said. My younger siblings, Bethany, who was 10, and Jake, who was 7, stared at me like I was nuts. My parents looked at me with wide eyes and my older brother, Dave, just rolled his eyes. He was 20 years old and he still loved hearing the story.

"Why not? You used to love hearing Sarah's story" my mother said, worry in her voice. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, when I was like, 6. I'm not a child anymore mother. I'm 19" I replied in a tone that screamed _Y____ou should know this__._ My father got an angry look on his face.

"That doesn't mean anything young lady. You should show more respect to your grandmother" He said.

"Why? She's crazy anyways. Besides, I've heard the story a thousand times. I know how it ends" I said, turning to face my grandmother. "When you finally faced The Goblin King, he offered you your dreams. You refused and instead said the only words that could defeat him.___Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great__..._However, you couldn't remember the last line and he told you ___Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave__. _Then you looked him in the eyes and said ___You have no power over me__._ You therefore stated yourself as his equal and got great uncle Toby back" I finished, making my younger siblings groan, my parents frown and my older brother fight off a smirk. My grandmother sighed.

"Alright kids, I think it's time for bed" Grandmother said. My siblings hugged her goodnight then followed me upstairs. Bethany and Jake went to their room as I went to mine. I sighed, shutting my door.

"This is getting ridicules. I'm too old to believe in that story...Besides, I have my own stories" I muttered to myself, a smile coming to my face. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I pulled out my notebook and opened it to a certain page, letting my eyes roam over it. I smiled again and picked up a pencil, beginning to write on the page.

Hours later, I finally put the pencil down, yawning and stretching. I stood up and looked at the clock, my eyes widening at the time. It was ___1:56 AM__._ I ran a hand through my hair before I got changed into a tank-top and shorts, then I climbed into bed. I stared up at my ceiling, my mind wandering to my grandmother's story. I scoffed softly and rolled over to my side, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**__****Dream Sequence**

**__**** "W-where am I?" I ask, standing up and looking around.**

**__**** "You're in The Underground. Also known as The Labyrinth" A voice says. I spin around to find myself staring into mismatched eyes, a green one, and a brown one. If his eyes had not **_**hypnotized me, the golden chain around his neck might have. A sickle-shaped ornament hung from it, upon his chest. His shirt was cream-colored, open at the front, loose-sleeved, with silken cuffs at the wrist. Over it he wore a tight, black waistcoat. He was shod in **__**black boots, over gray tights, and on his hands were black gloves. He was certainly handsome. His hair was shoulder length and blonde.**_

**__**** "The Labyrinth? But...that's impossible. It doesn't exist...Who are you?" I say, my voice lowering to just above a whisper. The man steps closer, a smile on his face.**

**__**** "You already know the answer to that Angel..." He answers, his voice just as low, just as soft, as mine. He cups my cheek with his hand, stroking my cheek with his thumb. For a moment I don't speak, staring up at him in surprise.**

**__**** "Jareth?" I ask. He flashes a dangerous smile and nods. I expect to feel panic in me, but instead, satisfaction and happiness fill me. I feel a smile spread across my face as I nuzzle the hand he still has on my cheek.**

**__**** "You're happy?" Jareth asks me, slightly confused and surprised.**

**__**** "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? You're here...And I'm in The Labyrinth. It's a dream come true. My grandmother was stupid when she didn't take what you offered...I would never be that stupid. If you loved me, I would love you back with my heart, mind, body and soul...Forever" I whisper to Jareth. As I speak, another smile flashes across his handsome face. He slowly leans down to kiss me, but instead brushes his lips against mine.**

**__**** "Forever huh?" Jareth asks. I nod.**

**__**** "Forever" I repeat. Jareth leans in to whisper in my ear, his hot breath sending pleasurable shivers down my spine.**

**__**** "All you have to do is ask...Just ask Angel..." Jareth whispers. I shiver at how husky and low his voice is. Suddenly, the light from around us begins to disappear, turning to darkness. Jareth pulls away from me, walking backwards slowly. He continues to speak to me though. "Remember Angel...I'm always there...You are never alone...And all you have to do...is ask..." Jareth disappears...**

**__****End Of Dream Sequence**

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and unfortunately turned on slightly. I looked around my dark room, but found that I was the only one there. I looked at the time. _6:29 AM_. My parents were going to get up soon. However, even with that thought, I just laid in bed. Finally, when it was _7:46 AM_, I got out of bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**__****Chapter 2**

I shook my head to clear it of thoughts of my dream as I got dressed. It was Friday which meant my parents were going on a date night...And they wouldn't be back till at least _2:30 AM. _Which meant that Dave was going out with his fiancee, and I would be stuck watching Bethany and Jake because grandmother couldn't do it.

I sighed as I grabbed my brush and began to brush my long brown hair. As far as looks went, I looked like my grandmother when she was young. The only difference is she had green eyes and I had brown. I got all the tangles out of my hair then I sat the brush back down. I stood up and pulled on a jacket to complete my outfit. I was wearing a purple, almost pink, tank top, black jeans and black boots. My jacket was black. I ran a hand through my hair before joining everyone downstairs.

* * *

_Later That Night_

"Alright, we'll be back later tonight. Be good kids" Dad says, giving Bethany and Jake a kiss on the head, which mom repeats. Then both of them walk out the front door. Dave waits until five minutes after their car pulls away. He looks at his watch, a smirk lighting up his face.

"Beth, Jake, remember, don't tell mom and dad that I was gone, alright?" Dave says. Bethany and Jake nod, smiling. Dave gives me a pointed look, which makes me roll my eyes. He then leaves as well, leaving me alone with Bethany and Jake because grandmother is upstairs, asleep.

"Alright guys, what do you want to do?" I ask Bethany and Jake, who grin at each other then at me.

* * *

Hours later, I am reading Jake and Bethany my story that I wrote, so they can sleep. I am almost done with the story.

**"Sarafina didn't know what do to. She missed her family dearly, but she had come to love the supposed evil king. She looked at him, then at the portal home, then back at him once more. She felt sad and conflicted. Finally, she came to a decision.**

_'You've made your decision?' _**The King asked Sarafina.**

_'I have. I love you, my king, with all my heart. And so it is with a broken heart...That I leave' _**Sarafina said. The King sighed, having expected this.**

_'As you wish it...So shall it be' _**The King whispered, and suddenly Sarafina felt like she was falling. When she opened her eyes, she was at home, safe and sound in her bed. Sarafina sighed.**

_'It must have been a dream...' _**She whispered sadly. She laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, arms wrapped around Sarafina and her eyes opened. She looked around her room frantically and then her eyes rested on Crystal Blue ones, that mirrored her own.**

_'It was no dream Sarafina. And I will never truly leave you' _**Said The King. He kissed her forehead as Sarafina snuggled close to him, happy. She was home, and he was there with her. What more could she want?**

** And so, every night, when Sarafina would crawl into her bed, her King would appear. He would hold her close and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, which would eventually lull her to sleep...**_**The **__**End**_"

I looked up from the book and smiled. Bethany and Jake were both fast asleep, smiles on their faces. I stood up and kissed their foreheads before heading for my room.

As I walked into my room, I sighed. My parents had yet to come home, and so did Dave, so everyone in the house was asleep but me. However, I wasn't tired. I was just bored. I took off my jacket, draping it over my desk chair. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I decided I needed a shower so I stripped my clothes from my body and got into the shower.

* * *

"But dad! Come on! She's my fiancee! What was I supposed to do?!" Dave cried out. Our parents had come home early and found that Dave wasn't there, so when he had come home, dad had taken his car keys and his cell phone from him.

"Tell her that you aren't allowed! You were supposed to be watching Bethany and Jake! Now I've heard enough out of you David. Go to your room!" Dad yelled back. Dave, thoroughly pissed at both dad and being called by his full name, stormed off to his room. Dad turned to me. "And _you _should have called us the moment he left. Give me your phone. Your confined to your room" I gaped at him in surprise.

"But I didn't do anything!" I said. Dad narrowed his eyes at me.

"And that is precisely the problem. Now _give me your phone_ and don't make me repeat myself again" Dad said to me sternly. Anger welled up in me and I gave him my phone before taking off for my room, slamming the door. I locked the door, throwing myself on my bed, fighting back a scream of anger.

All the lights were out in my room, so I laid in darkness, trying to calm myself down. It didn't work and as I began to fall asleep, I muttered out of anger _"Someone save me! Someone take me away from this awful place!"_ then I fell asleep. Little did I know that, hidden in the darkness of my room, a king was waiting for me to ask for that. As I fell asleep, a shadow fell over my face and arms wrapped around me with the promise of some place better...With the promise of someone who cares.


End file.
